True love only happens once
by Kisas Voice
Summary: Luenna, the girl from the mystic moon has come to gaea, she's fallen in sith the dragon slayer's and has become one of the soldier's, but how will this. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1, wha

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne (waaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
Stacey: Hi there this is my first escaflowne fic so please RR, he he my fave dragon slayer's in here. YAY!!! Miguel!!  
  
Miguel: Wot it's like 7am!!!Damare will ya!!!  
  
Stacey: Gomen Miguel -_-(). Well any way here's the story, please be nice ^_^!!!  
  
B.T.W - Luenna is pronounced LOO-EN-A o.k bye again.  
  
.~'*Story*'~.  
  
.~'*Chapter one - WHA!!*'~.  
  
Luenna was sitting silently on her bed clutching he head in her hand's. The floating fortress was empty and so quiet you could here a pin drop. Luenna hated being alone but it couldn't be helped, the other dragon slayer's were out training in thier Gymellif's. Luenna sat pittying herself in every possible way.  
  
'Why am I here'?  
  
Luenna thaught to her self.  
  
'What is my perpouse here? I wanna go home, back to the Mystic moon, back to earth, and how'd I become a Dragon Slayer any way I hate conflict'.  
  
Luenna head a knock at her door, she wondered who it could be, no one else was there. She was just about to put her hand on the door hande when, -crack-, the door swung open and hit her in the head. Luenna wen't flying back and landed flat on her butt on the floor.  
  
"Ow, watch it you baka little"!!!  
  
Luenna shouted before she lookedup at the door and saw Lord Dilandau stareing at her.  
  
"Gah! Gomen Lord Dilandau I didn't mean to yell at you please don't hit me".  
  
Luenna pleeded, She had senn what he had done to the other soldier's when they pissed him off. Luenna was terrified of Dilandau, the guy's said he realy was't that bad but she didn't care to her he was scary. Dilandau payed no attention to Luenna or her plee's he just stared blankly ut of the window. By now Luenna was wondering weather Dilandau was actually going to say anything at all.  
  
"Excuse me, uh, Lord Dilandau but, why are you here"?  
  
Luenna asked curiously. She was just about to place a hand on Dilandau's shoulder, when he spun round and pinned Luenna to the wall behind them.  
  
"Gah! Did you have to make me jump like that Lord Dila-"  
  
Luenna stopped mid-sentance as Dilandau covered her mouth with his. The kiss was gentle and passionate, as if Dilandau couldn't speak except through his body language. If that were the case then he'd be saying 'I wan't you'. Dilandau Eventually seperated from Luenna, Dilandau had and evil smerk his face that made Luenna wan't to be any where but there. Dilandau was just about to engage Luenna in an even more passionate kiss when, -thud, thud, thud-, every one returned. Dilandau left Luenna to recover from the shock of it all and wen't to greet the Dragon Slayer's.  
  
.~'* End of Chapter one *'~.  
  
Stacey: So what'd ya think, chapter two's gonna be here soon, please review and tell me ant improvement's I should have.  
  
Dictionary:-  
  
Damare - shut up.  
Baka - stupid.  
Gomen - sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2, I care for you

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vision of escaflowne.  
  
.~'*My scribbles*'~.  
  
Stacey: Hey i'm back, hope I don't get to noisy this time, tee hee.  
  
Miguel: Hey what's this stuff called Vodka, ah well i'm thirsty.  
  
Stacey: No don't, that's alco-, oh shit.  
  
*miguel stips and start's runin' about*  
  
Stacey: 0_0, cute toosh. Gah! Miguel don't go!!, -slam- outside. Damn, I'll leave you with chapter 2, Miguel come back here!! Or at leats put on some pant's!!!  
  
.~'*Chapter 2, I feel for you*'~.  
  
Later that night Luenna and the the other slayer's were hanging about in the training room like they normally did most night's. Moast of the guy's were sparing, arm wrestling or playin chess, but Luenna just sat in the dark corner watching then dozily. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lord Dilandau had done erlier. She knew that if she didn't tell some one about what happened she was eiter gonna explode or go nut's.  
  
"Hey Miguel, can you come here a minute I gotta tell you summin' privately".  
  
Luenna asked as she heeaded out of the training room and into the hall. Miguel was her best friend she knew she could tell him any thing.  
  
Miguel met Luenna in the hall, Miguel had strong feeling's for Luenna but she was totaly clueless. When Miguel saw Luenna he saw she was leaning against the wall in a very seduceive manner, not intentionally of course but it was hard for her not to be seducive she was a very attractive girl. Miguel was totaly gettin the wrong message here, he was thinking about if they got together ad became an item, course typical guy there. Luenna fiddled with her lorng plum coloured hair as Miguel walked over.  
  
"There you are, what took ya so long"?  
"Sorry I had to finnish sparing with Gatti".  
"Oh, any way I realy need to tell some one this and your the only guy here I completely trust, this is soooooooo important, promiss you won't tell any one, ok"?  
  
Luenna asked cautiously.  
  
"I swear".  
  
Miguel said as he raised one hand. Luenna placed her hand's around the back of Miguel's head and tip toed to bring her face closer to his. Miguel, now with a deep blush spreading across his face, was getting ready to recive a kiss. And was he surprised when Luenna started whispering in his ear.  
  
-wisper, wisper, wisper-  
  
"He did what"!!  
  
Miguel yellped, he just wanted to kill Dilandau when he heard what he had done. Luenna looked down at her feet ashamed at what had happened, Miguel was starting to feel bad, he could see he had hurt his love's feeling's. Miguel looked t'ward's Luenna again, she looked so radient as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Miguel cou;dn/t help it any more he had to at least try to win her heart.  
  
Miguel placed one hand under Luenna's chin, this brought her some comfort. Luenna lifted her head and was surprised and intruiged at what happened next. Miguel leaned forward and tenderly kissed the lip's that he'd longed for all this time. Luenna's deep blue eye's widened and then closed as she returned the kiss. After a short time Miguel broke the kiss. Luenna smiled at Miguel and kissed him again, this time more passionately. Her arm's slowly snaked thier way around Miguel's neck, as his did around her waist. Luenna pulled herself closer to Miguel so her body was pressed firmly against his. Miguel gently pushed Luenna aginst the wall in the corredoor as thier kiss got more intense. Miguel slowly moved his hand down onto Luenna's ass as her's rose to entangle in his perfect hair. Miguel, hopeing Luenna would return the favor, opened his mouth, he wanted more than just a lip lock. Luenna couldn't refuse the gesture she opened her mouth and inserted her tounge into Miguel's mouth. Now they we're in a full on frech kiss, and both of them were lost in thier own little world's.  
  
*Meanwhile in the training room*  
  
"Hey, where's Miguel and Luenna, I bet there hungry, some oe should go find the".  
  
Chesta said as he stuffed his face with food.  
  
"I'll go, i'm sick of watching you eat any way Chesta".  
  
Said Gatti as he headed for the door that lead to the dimly lit hall.  
  
.~'*End of chapter 2*'~.  
  
Stacey: Miguel, get off will ya i'm trying to write.  
  
Miguel (still drunk): C'mon you know you wan't me.  
  
Stacey: I don't! *blush*  
  
Miguel: You do.  
  
Stacey: I don-  
  
*kiss*  
  
Stacey: Uuuuuuuum see you guy's at chapter 3!  
  
*SNOG!!!!* 


End file.
